Unha vez máis nunha nave estelar
Unha vez máis nunha nave estelar é o episodio 1 da tempada 2 da serie Cousas de Irmás e o episodio 9 en total. Estreouse o 26 de xullo do 2016. Argumento Pasouse máis dun ano desde que Kimberly e Karla estiveron nunha nave estelar do Universo Espello, onde Jordy Kúdigy lles informou que actualmente hai un dobre no hotel Kasa Tot. Ata agora, as dúas irmás non tiveron ningunha aventura que non sexa “normal”. Kimberly ten 18 anos e cedo terá 19, e Karla ten 12 anos e segue a súa relación co seu noivo. No entanto, as dúas raparigas aínda queren atopar unha maneira de visitar a Terra. Karla está a prepararse para outro encontro co seu noivo nunha sala de xogos do centro comercial da praza Ġlôrias, e Kimberly está cun pouco de envexa porque a súa irmá xa ten noivo e ela aínda non, aínda que ela é a irmá maior. Karla colle o seu bolso e vaise, e Kimberly queda soa na casa, e porase a ollar a televisión. Como é o mes de agosto, as raparigas non teñen que ir á escola, e teñen vacacións. Pero de súpeto, alguén chega a casa. Sae Kimberly Duver§a, e descobre que é un oficial da Frota Estelar da Federación. El di: “Son o comandante Pumiky Ros, primeiro oficial da FEF 09. Preciso da vosa axuda. Estades de acordo? Só tedes que facer o que nós vos pedirmos, sodes as únicas persoas que nos podedes axudar”. E Kimberly di: “Gustaranos axudarvos, sobre todo se for por 21. É 21 agora, non? Moi ben!”. O comandante Pumiky despídese, e Kimberly di aos seus pais que un oficial da FEF falou con ela pedíndolle axuda. O seu pai di: “Tes a certeza que queres meterte nun novo problema que podería ser perigoso?” e Kimberly di que si, e axudaraos sexa o que for. Máis tarde, pola noite, Karla volva a casa, e Kimberly di: “Gozaches do teu encontro co teu noivo? Porque a túa irmá tamén ten noticias para ti, ti non es a única que pode presumir connosco”. Karla responde: “Presumir convosco? Dime o que quixeres, pero supérote”. Kimberly suspira e explica que un oficial do almirante 21 lle pediu a súa axuda para algunha cousa, e díxolle que elas son as únicas persoas que poden axudar. É dicir, algunha cousa importante está a acontecer coa FEF, porque se non fose así, notaría tranquilidade nel, no entanto, notou tensión. Está a suceder algunha cousa, e aínda que non saben o que é, Kimberly pensa que o propio almirante 21 está con algún problema que está a deixar tensión na FEF. Dous días máis tarde, Kimberly recibe unha chamada no seu comunicador. Kimberly responde, e é Pumiky quen pide ás dúas raparigas para subir a bordo da nave FEF 09, para planear algunha cousa. Aínda que Kimberly non sabe o que quere, ela dillo a Karla e as dúas raparigas transpórtanse á nave FEF 09. O comandante Pumiky preséntalles a súa muller, a tenente comandante Ann McGregor, e di que actualmente son os únicos oficiais a bordo desta nave. Kimberly pregunta polo almirante 21, e Pumiky di que hai tempo que non teñen noticias del, e están preocupados. Entón Pumiky explica que unha persoa moi perigosa do Universo Espello, a rexenta Andrea Campos, está a buscar vinganza contra a FEF e ademais está a traballar nun proxecto para poder tomar o control do corpo do almirante 21, pero non sabe o que Andrea quere facer exactamente con el, e se cadra ela quere controlalo para desestabilizar a FEF. Kimberly pregunta o que poden facer elas, e Pumiky di que 21 lles dixo que teñen que seguir o seu traballo e teñen que facer todo o que puideren, pero el parecía preocupado porque segundo el, parece que está a cambiar. Isto foi en maio, e despois de dous meses sen ter noticias del, 21 volveu contactar con eles dicindo que a rexenta Andrea está dalgunha maneira dentro da súa mente e pode saber todo o que pensa, ou sexa, se fixeren un plan, el non o poderá saber. Tamén dixo que non os quería preocupar, pero Andrea é perigosa e 21 é o seu principal obxectivo, e por iso decidiu vixiar os seus movementos. No entanto, 21 non respondeu as chamadas dos oficiais da 09 cando o quixeron felicitar. Entón Kimberly di que o almirante 21 non é así, elas coñéceno moi ben e teñen a certeza que el sabe o que está a facer. Pumiky pide a Kimberly e a Karla para buscar o almirante 21 cando estiver en Teremedó, xa que el tamén o coñece e sabe que algún día visitará o seu planeta. Kimberly di que faga o que fixer o almirante 21, seguro que é polo ben da FEF e non hai que preocuparse. Pumiky di que iso espera, agradece a axuda das raparigas e transpórtaas de volta na súa casa de Bàrcinon. Os pais de Kimberly e Karla pregúntanlles o que lles dixeron os oficiais da FEF, e Kimberly di que están preocupados polo almirante 21. Karla vai ao seu cuarto para durmir, e Kimberly queda na sala de estar, vendo a televisión. O pai de Kimberly pon a televisión muda, e dille á súa filla: “Hai algo que non me explicaches sobre o almirante 21, verdade?”. Kimberly explica que non ten a certeza pero cre que está namorada do almirante 21, pero o seu amor é imposible porque o almirante 21 é demasiado importante. Logo pídelle ao seu pai que non diga nada a Karla, xa que se desestabilizará o obxectivo da misión que lles deu a FEF se ela o souber. E sen saber nada, a bordo da nave FEF 09, Pumiky está a ouvir todo, e di que teñen que transportar Kimberly a bordo para falar con ela soa, sen Karla. Ann di: “Facemos como co 21?” e Pumiky espera a que Kimberly estea durmida, e entón sóbea a bordo da FEF 09 e espértaa. A bordo da 09, Pumiky di que a ouviu dicir que está namorada de 21, e infórmalle que está con sorte, porque o verán pasado rompeu a súa relación con İhi Kadse e agora el está a sentirse só. Kimberly sorrí. Ao día seguinte, Kimberly vén ao cuarto de Karla e di que 21 xa non está con İhi Kadse, a relación rematou hai case un ano. Karla abre un ollo, porque aínda estaba medio durmida, e di: “Sabes que hora é? Son as 6 da mañá, e estamos en vacacións!”. Kimberly di que quere ir á praia. E máis tarde, na praia de Bàrcinon, Kimberly está moi contenta e está a cantar unha melodía aleatoria sen concretar unha canción mentres se baña no mar, e Karla está deitada nunha toalla e pregunta aos seus pais o que lle sucede á súa irmá, e os seus pais din que non o saben. É mentira, xa que a súa filla lles pediu que non revelasen nada, e Karla empeza a tomar o sol sen pensar en nada, pecha os ollos e remata o episodio. Categoría:Episodios ca:Un altre cop en una nau esteŀlar en:Once Again in a Starship es:Una vez más en una nave estelar fr:Une fois de plus sur un vaisseau spatial it:Ancora una volta in un’astronave pt:Mais uma vez numa nave estelar ro:Încă o dată într-o navă stelară ru:Ещё раз в звёздном корабле